


Paperwork

by 9haharharley1



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cat Ears, Clothing Kink, Desk Sex, Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shameless Smut, but it got deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been away for a while and when he comes home, he has a little surprise for Vlad. Looks like the old fruit-loop is finally getting that cat Danny's been teasing him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is 18 in this.

The past week had been a hectic one for Vlad Masters. He’d had to fire multiple employees in different divisions of his company, one of his secretaries had tried to accuse him of sexual harassment even though she had been the one coming onto him, one of his deals in France was about to fall through because their CEO was an stubborn asshole, and it was nearing tax season, which meant he had started to bring his work home with him. Not to mention he hadn’t seen his young lover this whole week. That in itself was the worst part.

The young Danny Fenton, Vlad’s ex-nemesis and lover, had been graduated from high school for two months, having just barely scrapped by with a C average thanks to tutoring from both his sister and Vlad himself. Vlad had been able to pull a few strings to get Danny enrolled at the University of Wisconsin, on the promise that Danny focus on school. Hopefully, with the absence of ghosts, the young Fenton would be able to focus on his classes. Currently the eighteen year old was enjoying his time off school, having spent the majority of it with his older lover of two years. To say that his parents had been shocked at their relationship would be an understatement…

While Vlad had been busy with work for the last week, Danny had been staying at Sam’s, the two of them and Tucker enjoying their limited time together before their college days started up. Tucker had been accepted to MIT, much to everyone’s joy, while Sam was heading for Chicago University. Vlad remembered Danny mentioning something about a convention that weekend.

Vlad sighed, back hunched over his expensive oak desk in his large, private study, solitude his only company. A pair of reading glasses was perched on his nose, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He had long since discarded his suit jacket and tie, now clad only in a pair of black slacks, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest, a pair of black dress socks on his feet. He sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. A tumbler half full of brandy found its way to his lips, the amber liquid sending a pleasant burn down his throat. He set it off to the side. 

It was nearing nine pm. 

Paperwork sucked.

When his ghost sense went off, a little red mist escaping his lips, Vlad smiled, almost sighing in happiness. Danny was finally home. He almost got up to greet the lad, but this particular report needed to get done.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Come in, Daniel,” he called. He didn’t look up, trying to stay as focused on his work as possible. The sooner this got done the sooner he could spend time with his lover. “How was your week?” he asked offhandedly. 

“Meow.” 

Vlad paused, hand stilling in signing his name. 

Ever since they had met, Danny had constantly teased him about getting a cat, saying that a feline would help to ease the loneliness he had felt for most of his life. Even after they had started sleeping together, the teasing had not ceased. 

Vlad sighed, looking up as he did so. “I swear, Daniel, if you brought home one of those mangy things…” The threat died in his throat, breath hitching, heart stopping for a second or two. 

Danny stood in the doorway, one arm holding himself up against the doorjamb, legs crossed at the ankles. His blue eyes sparkled teasingly, a cheeky smirk on his lips. Vlad’s mouth dropped open just a little, blatantly gaping at the teen as he felt his pants tighten.

“Meow,” Danny mewed again. Vlad swallowed, eyes trailing up the hero’s slim figure. 

A pair of thigh high black and white stockings hugged the halfa’s toned legs, no shoes on his feet, with a pair of black denim short shorts hanging off his hips. Vlad could just make out the outline of the teen’s package, the little bit of pale skin on his thighs absolutely teasing. There was a fuzzy black thing hanging behind the teen’s legs, which Vlad realized a little belatedly was a tail. A black tank top hugged the hero’s torso nicely, the fabric clinging to his muscles in all the right ways. Black and white gloves were pulled up to Danny’s elbows, Vlad barely noticing the black nail polish on Danny’s nails. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the collar, the only color Danny had on, a dark red band with a little silver tag hanging dead center. Danny’s sparkling blue eyes were outlined thickly with black eyeliner. And to top off the whole ensemble, a pair of fuzzy black ears was perched atop the hero’s black hair, which was more mussed up than usual. 

Vlad had to remember how to breathe, taking in shallow gasps, his pants almost painfully tight. “Daniel…” he gasped. 

“Meow?” The noise was questioning, but that cheeky little smirk never left those red, red lips. 

“What are…?” The question died on his tongue as the halfa dropped to his hands and knees, another mew escaping pass his lips. Vlad watched with rapt attention, eyes glued to the beautiful teen literally crawling to him. Danny’s ass swayed as he crawled, the tail swinging with every move that he made. Danny stood only once to climb on top of the desk, paying no heed to the papers he was more or less scattering or the now empty glass Vlad set down, having just downed the rest of the brandy. He leaned down in front of the billionaire, resting his front on his elbows while that pert ass stuck up behind him, swinging just so. 

Those gorgeous eyes were smoldering as he continued to smirk up at Vlad. “Meow.”

“Daniel…” Vlad was mortified as his voice cracked slightly, clearing it before speaking again. “What are you doing?” He was proud of himself for not stuttering. 

Danny pouted, eyes still laughing. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked playfully. He rested his head on the palm of his hand, ass still swaying teasingly. “I just figured you needed some company. After all, you are such a lonely old fruitloop.” He smirked again, free hand playing with the silver tag on his collar. “Are you sure you don’t like cats?”

Vlad swallowed once more, but was able to manage a small grin. “I think I can deal with a cute little kitten for one night. As you said, I’ve been so lonely this whole week.” He reached out to lift the boy’s head up, hand cupping his jaw. He leaned in to claim those soft lips, sighing in contentment at the missed contact. Danny moaned, steadying himself on the desk as they kissed. Vlad nipped at his lips, Danny groaning when his tongue invaded the younger man’s moist cavern. Their tongues played, Vlad getting even harder, if that was possible. His large hands found their way in Danny’s hair, slim fingers smoothing over the fake ears before tangling in raven locks. Danny moaned when he tugged lightly. He pulled harder, eventually separating them, both panting heavily. “You look positively delicious…” Vlad groaned. 

Danny smirked in response. “But I’ve been such a bad kitty. I left my master all alone for so long.” He ducked his head as if ashamed of his apparent crime, but that cheeky smirk said otherwise. Vlad groaned again, eyes lidded and darkening. Danny yelped when he was pulled forward suddenly, sliding into his lover’s lap, ass positioned directly over the bulge in the older man’s lap. They both moaned when Danny pressed his hips down. 

Vlad stole another kiss, ravishing the teen’s mouth, biting his bottom lip, while shamelessly thrusting up against him. Danny continued to writhe and moan in his lap, hands snaking around the man’s neck to bury in long silver hair, taking the band out and tossing it away. 

They continued like this for who knew how long, lost in each other, hands tugging at the other’s hair. Danny trailed his hands over Vlad’s broad shoulders and chest, fingers dancing over the buttons on the black vest, undoing them quickly with few problems. Vlad’s hands held tight onto Danny’s hips, holding them still as he rutted against him, letting go only to shrug out of his vest and toss it somewhere. He broke the kiss to throw his head back, groaning when Danny slammed down on his trapped cock. The teen’s eyes were sparkling beautifully, infuriating smirk still on his lips, even as he plucked Vlad’s reading glasses right off his nose, placing them gently off to the side of the desk. 

He gasped when the older man’s hands found their way under the tank top, scratching up his stomach to pinch and play with Danny’s nipples. Danny’s head fell back, exposing his throat and collar. The silver tag caught Vlad’s eye. He pulled one hand out of the teen’s shirt, the other continuing its ministrations, to study the little metal circle. 

Property of Vlad Masters.

“Do… do you like it?” Danny stuttered out, voice breathy. The hand on his chest stilled, Vlad’s eyes growing wide. He read the simple statement over and over again, heart fluttering in his chest. Danny looked almost nervous. “I got it at the convention yesterday, along with most of the outfit. I thought you might like it…”

He yelped when his shirt was suddenly ripped over his head, a hot mouth latching onto his shoulder right below the collar. One hand pinched his nipples, the other back on his hips, stroking the smooth skin. He moaned again, hands now undoing the buttons on Vlad’s dress shirt. 

“You like it, then?” he mumbled, mouth falling open at a particularly hard suck on his collarbone. The hand on his chest danced over his stomach to trail lightly over the waistband of Danny’s shorts, making the muscles there jump at the feathery touch. 

“I love it,” Vlad answered, his breath whispering against pale skin. The teen shuddered, finally undoing the man’s dress shirt and sliding it from his shoulders. “You look absolutely amazing,” Vlad continued. He pulled his arms out of the shirt before going back to Danny’s shorts, attacking the button and zipper. Danny laughed lightly, smoothing his hands up and down his lover’s toned chest. 

Vlad was one of the lucky few who had been blessed with beauty, which only seemed to make him more attractive as each year went by. His ghost DNA must have helped with slowing the aging process as well.

Danny suddenly felt cool air rush over him, causing him to shiver. Looking down, he saw that his shorts were undone, his erection poking out and straining for release. His lover’s hot hand on him made him gasp, head thrown back and eyes closed. 

“You are so beautiful…” Vlad muttered, kissing his shoulder. Danny righted himself, hands burying once more in Vlad’s hair, bringing their mouths together in another passionate kiss. 

Small whimpers and moans escaped through their kiss as Vlad continued to stroke him slowly. When they pulled away panting, Danny’s face was flushed, mouth opening and closing as if trying to say something. 

“What is it, Daniel?” Vlad smirked at the boy’s glare, never once slowing or speeding up his movements. “Does the little kitty want something?” He tightened his grip just so, before continuing as he had been. 

A loud moan escaped the younger halfa. Then he was smirking once more, leaning in to lick a trail up Vlad’s neck to his ear. Vlad shuddered. “I want your big cock in my tight little ass,” he muttered huskily, emphasizing his statement by grinding down on the clothed member beneath him. “Can you do that for me, Master?”

Vlad groaned loudly, a shiver traveling up his spine at both the words and the smoldering look in those bright blue eyes. In one smooth move, Vlad stood with his younger lover in his arms, laying the teen back on the very same desk he was supposed to be doing his paperwork on. Said paperwork went flying about the floor as Vlad swept it out of the way, paying no heed to the crash of the tumbler he had been drinking from earlier. Danny moaned and writhed on the desk, Vlad pulling those tantalizing shorts off the boy’s legs, leaving the teen only in his stockings and gloves. The billionaire halfa made himself comfortable between Danny’s legs, leaning over to shove his tongue back into the teen’s warm mouth, hand back on the other halfa’s prick. Danny continued to moan shamelessly, throwing his arms around the older ghost, trying to pull him closer. Vlad’s hand sped up, Danny thrusting his hips into the warm hand, throwing his head back. 

“Ah! I’m… I’m close!” he breathed. Vlad tugged a few more times, that wonderful burning in his belly spreading throughout his lithe frame before he exploded with a cry, coating Vlad’s hand. He slumped against the desk, eyes flashing green. 

Vlad watched him through lust-glazed eyes, the younger halfa flushed and panting. He was almost content to just watch Danny if his own hard-on wasn’t twitching in its confines. When Danny finally caught his breath, blue eyes hazy, Vlad placed two covered fingers on the teen’s lips. 

“Suck,” he demanded. Danny happily engulfed the digits in his moist cavern, earning a lustful moan from the elder. His tongue ran up and down the two fingers, tasting him and generously coating them in a layer of saliva as he sucked on them. Eventually, Vlad had to force himself to pull them away. “Good kitty.”

Danny smirked. “Meow.” His voice was still rather throaty. Looking down, Vlad saw that the boy was already on his way to half-mast. Ah, to be young again…

He bent down to lick and nip at Danny’s chest, one slick finger circling his entrance. Danny whined when he refused to push it in. 

“Vlad! Come on!” He rutted his hips against Vlad, pulling the man’s hair. 

Vlad lifted his head to gaze at the teen. “What’s the magic word?” he asked with a smirk, licking a trail from Danny’s shoulder to his collar.

Danny rolled his eyes, gasping when his nipples were pinched and pulled. “Please, Vlad! Just fuck me!”

He felt the smirk against his skin. “Happily.”

The first finger was shoved in and Danny howled, his sweet spot being hit head on. Vlad continued to poke and prod at that wonderful little bundle of nerves, only adding another digit when Danny was a moaning mess beneath him. He flexed his fingers, stretching the youth as best he could. He didn’t keep any lube in this room (he would from now on) and no matter how many times they did this, it would hurt Danny if he went in dry. So Vlad did his best to be patient, scissoring and stretching until the hero was begging him.

“Come on, fruitloop!” Danny groaned. Vlad jabbed his prostate once more. “Fuck me, please!”

“Daniel, I don’t have any lube. I don’t want to hurt you,” Vlad stated sincerely. He might be a sadist a majority of the time, but taking Danny dry was just cruel. 

Danny moaned again, bucking his hips. His eye flashed green as he stared into Vlad’s smoky blue ones. “I don’t care. I love you. Now pound me into the fucking desk already!”

He couldn’t really say no to that. 

Vlad pulled his fingers out of the teen, Danny whining at the loss. He unzipped his slacks and pulled out his member. Danny gazed at him hungrily as Vlad lined his length up with the teen’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Vlad moaned at the tight heat engulfing the head, Danny gasping in pain. Vlad ignored him, pushing in all the way until he was buried to the hilt, panting as he tried to keep from pounding away at the tight ass. 

“Fuck, Danny…” he muttered, burying his face in the teen’s neck, nipping softly. He looked up at the teen’s face.

Danny’s eyes were squeezed tight, a single tear flowing down his flushed cheek. Vlad brushed it away, softly kissing the spot. It was torture waiting for the lad to get used to him. It was almost like their first time all over again. 

Eventually, the younger halfa’s ragged breathing slowed down and he bucked his hips just so. Vlad groaned, shifting his hips. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in, Danny moaning hotly. He started up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of his lover’s tight heat, both of them groaning and gasping. Vlad clutched Danny’s hips, pulling him closer to meet his thrusts. Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad’s waist. He screamed after a particularly brutal shove. 

“Fuck, Vlad…” he moaned. Vlad hit that same spot again. “Fuck! Harder!”

The older ghost obliged, leaning over and pounding into the teen hard and fast, bracing himself on the oak desk. Danny screamed and moaned, gasping out Vlad’s name over and over again, his hair plastered to his forehead, the cat ears drooping slightly. His face and chest were flushed with lovely, red love bites peppering his shoulders. Those lovely blue eyes flashed a radioactive green and it was the most beautiful thing Vlad had ever seen. 

He reached down and once again wrapped a hand around Danny’s straining member. It only took a few strokes and a few hard thrusts before the boy arched his back, screaming the billionaire’s name as he came all over their stomachs. His hot walls clamped tightly around Vlad, and with a throaty groan the older ghost spilled his load into the pliant teen beneath him. Danny moaned at the warmth filling him up. He then whined at the feeling of emptiness as Vlad slipped out of him. He watched in amusement as the older half-ghost slumped back into the plush leather chair he had been working in before this rather pleasant interruption. 

“Did I wear you out?” Danny asked cheekily. He continued to lay on top of the desk, legs hanging off the edge, providing Vlad with quite the view. He didn’t care, though. He raised himself up on his elbows. 

Vlad smirked at the lax teen, wiping his sweaty hair out of his face. He took a moment to tuck himself back into his pants. “It would seem as though I wore my new pet out instead.”

Danny pouted, wincing slightly as he sat up, kicking his legs. His eyeliner was smeared slightly. Vlad thought it was hot as hell. The halfa leaned back on his hands, smiling. “But just like every other cat out there, I bounce back real quickly.”

Vlad sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t I know it…” he muttered.

The young halfa took this moment to crawl into the billionaire’s lap, resting his head on Vlad’s chest with a content sigh. Another exasperated sigh escaped the silver-haired ghost, but he smiled, wrapping his arms around the cat-boy in his lap. They ignored the drying liquid on their stomachs. 

Eventually, Vlad pushed the teen away a little. “I have some paperwork I need to get done,” he told the other ghost. Danny studied his face, noticing the regret in the man’s blue eyes about ruining their time together.

The hero sighed, feeling just a bit put out. “Yeah, all right.” He stood up, stretching his gloved arms over his head. Vlad stared at the well-defined abs his young lover had worked very hard for. “I guess I’ll just go take a shower all by my lonesome, then…” He started to walk out of the room, purposely swinging his naked hips. Vlad followed him with his eyes the whole way out the door. 

When the door closed, he realized that the little brat hadn’t even bothered to pick up his clothes. 

The ex-evil ghost ran a hand over his face, standing and starting to pick up the papers that had been scattered. 

A cold chill suddenly washed over him. Lips were pressed to his ear, hot breath ghosting the flesh. 

“Of course,” Danny’s husky voice whispered, “Master could give kitty some milk after pleasing Master…”

Vlad was out of the room in a flash, leaving the evil paperwork scattered about the floor.


End file.
